


Whispers In the Dark.

by Madamnereida



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Madam Spellman - Fandom
Genre: A little soft but hot, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, I have problems with the continuity of updates because im dumb, Lesbian Sex, Maybe this is my fantasy, Mommy Kink, Now it has a plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Smut, Strap, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamnereida/pseuds/Madamnereida
Summary: Zelda has a meeting with Principal Wardwell (Lilith) and things get a little tense and spicy ...
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 30
Kudos: 108





	1. Close Close

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!! As you know Madam Spellman is a journey of no return .... things will get a little hot. I hope you like it, know that English is not my main language, so I apologize in advance.

Zelda was in the kitchen with her foreign, newspaper as she does every morning, when the phone rang in the Spellman mortuary; she ran the sight of her reading and found that Hilda was busy enough to take the call. She rolled her eyes and rushed to the phone in a bad mood. 

"This is Zelda Spellman."

"Miss Spellman, hi!. Sorry to interrupt your morning. I'm Mary Wardwell." Said Lilith glad her prey took the call. 

"Miss Wardwell, how can I help you? “

"I wanted to call a meeting to discuss some of Sabrina's issues."

Zelda wished the teenager hadn't gotten into trouble. 

"Well, you haven't set a date." Said the impatient redhead. 

Lilith smiled from the other side of the phone.

"Sorry for the silliness, the meeting will take place today at 2pm." 

Zelda sighed as she remembered that her sister would not be available and would have to go herself. "All right, then I'll see you this afternoon." 

"I'll be waiting anxiously for you, Miss Spellman." Said the brunette with a low sensual tone.

Zelda cut off the call and Mary's words stayed in her head as she lit a cigarette. 

"Who was Zelds?" Said the British woman with a smile that the redhead hated. 

"That was the principal at Baxter High. Apparently we were called to a meeting today to discuss Sabrina's behavior, but since you're so damn busy every afternoon, I'll have to figure it out on my own, as usual." She said as she got her seat and the paper back. 

"I hope Sabrina didn't make any trouble..." Hilda looked at the clock and should be on her way to the store by now. She grabbed her coat and almost ran said, "Bye, Zelds, good luck with Miss Wardwell." 

Zelda was finally alone and silent as, due to the schedule, Sabrina and Ambrose weren't at home. She was beginning to enjoy her moment of peace when Mary's words crossed her mind again; she closed the newspaper energetically and lit another cigarette. How could the oldest Spellman be excited about going to her meeting? If the only idea of a bunch of mortal teenagers would normally turn her stomach. Despite the confusion, she decided that it was time to put down her nightgown and choose her outfit. 

The ginger found herself laughing as she placed her black garter stockings that matched perfectly with her lace lingerie. In a desperate attempt to override her confused emotions she hurried to choose one of her dresses, took her coat and decided to walk to her meeting, as she thought she could probably need some fresh air. 

After a long walk around Greendale, Zelda arrived at the school, looked at the clock and made her way to Mary's office, where she was very well received by what seemed to be her secretary. 

"Good afternoon, Miss Spellman, Miss Wardwell is waiting for you, please come in," she said enthusiastically. 

"Thank you very much," said the ginger as she approached to knock on the office door. 

Lilith heard the knock, bit her lower lip and opened the door. "Miss Spellman i was waiting for you, please make yourself comfy." 

Zelda entered, waved warmly and little tense dropped onto her seat.

Lilith turned her head, delighting in the sight of the redhead's back, and closed the door. 

"Well, Miss Wardwell, what's all this about?' said Zelda, watching as the brunette moved and took her seat. 

Lilith smiled and put her legs up on the desk as usual. "I wanted to tell you that your niece is an exceptional student, but the reason you are here is quite different," she said as she noticed that the ginger had got a bit lost in her exposed legs. 

Zelda cleared her throat, recovering her composure, and turned her gaze to the blue eyes, the heat was rising to her cheeks. "Are you going to tell me or what?" she said with impatience. 

Lilith lowered her legs slowly without looking out of Zelda's eyes, leaned over to her and in a hoarse voice said, "A penny for your thoughts." 

Zelda frowned at the confusion and felt her skin crawl "Excuse me? What are you talking about?" She was so upset, how could Mary dare to talk to her like that?

The brunette walked and stood right in front of Zelda, resting her lower back on the desk. "Oh come on Spellman, I realized that you've looked at me..." Lilith loved to watch Zelda's cheeks turn red. 

Zelda sat up totally hysterical leaving a few inches between the other woman, stared in her eyes and said "I don't know what you're talking about, however, if there's nothing else you want to say I'll leave," the ginger was almost overflowing with anger as she knew Wardwell was right. 

Zelda's rage was intoxicating to Lilith and she couldn't hold back her naughty laugh. She grabbed the other woman by the waist and closed the space between them, Zelda was petrified by the unexpected maneuver. Madame Satan licked the redhead's lips with a look that was drenched in lust and the Redhead gave her a strong slap in response. 

"Oh! so you want to play dirty..." said Lilith dragging her words and tying her heavily from her ginger curls. 

Zelda pushed the brunette and ran to the exit as fast as she could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, it won't be long before I update it. leave your comments, take care!!


	2. The Burning Dinner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and Zelda meet again and things get hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that english is not my main language.  
> I know this is not good, btw I will be very explicit in the next chapters, so get ready!

Zelda arrived at the Spellman mortuary with an agitated pulse, lit a cigarette and remembered that the house was still empty. She went upstairs and prepared the bath. As she took off her clothes, the events didn't stop banging on her head, she looked up at the ceiling, sighed, and dived into the tub, hoping that the cold water would regulate the body temperature that Mary had raised. Once outside, she got dressed and went downstairs in search of her much desired bottle of whiskey, poured her drink and sat down in the living room with her satanic bible. 

The front door opened, "Hi Auntie Zee, drinking early ah!" said Sabrina.

Zelda rolled up her eyes and gave the teen a killer look. "Hello Sabrina," she said in a slightly angry tone. 

"Auntie, I invited Miss Wardwell to dinner tonight, I hope you don't mind..." said Sabrina as she dropped her purse and took her seat. 

Zelda left her reading at once when she heard the brunette's name, emptied her glass in one gulp and said "You know I don't like to bring strangers into this house and even less so on such short notice." 

"I know, I'm sorry, it seemed like a nice gesture after all she's done for me, Aunt Hilda will take care of the food, don't worry" 

"Fine," Zelda said in a thrilling tone and disappeared upstairs. 

Zelda kept walking nervously through her room, smoking one cigarette after another; she walked to the closet looking for a new outfit, finally she decided on her red velvet dress and with a snap of her fingers she was wearing it, she looked at herself in the mirror and came down to join her family. 

"Oh Zelds, you look fabulous" said Hilda when she saw her sister's outfit 

"Shut up, Hilda" said the redhead in a threatening tone. 

"Well it looks like there'll only be four of us tonight, Ambrose will be spending the night with Luke" said Sabrina. 

Three knocks sounded on the door of the Spellman residence, Zelda was stiffened at the thought of sharing dinner with Mary. 

Sabrina ran to the entrance with enthusiasm and opened the door. 

"Miss Wardwell, so nice to see you" said Sabrina and hugged her favorite teacher.

Lilith was a little uncomfortable with the physical contact and patted Sabrina on the back. She cleared her throat and with a subtle maneuver pulled the teenager off.

"I'm very sorry for the delay, I had some business to attend to..." said Lilith adjusting the red lipstick she usually wore. 

"Oh no problem, please come in," said Sabrina waving to the kitchen. 

The brunette walked to where she was told and smiled lustfully as she saw the redhead leaning on the counter reading something. 

"Good night" said Lilith without taking her eyes off the tight curves of Zelda. 

"Oh! Miss Wardwell, how nice to see you, have a seat, food will be served in two minutes," said Hilda enthusiastically. 

"Same here Hilda, by the way, you can call me Mary!" said the brunette as she followed with her eyes the cigarette that went straight to Zelda's mouth. 

Zelda's breath was agitated and her hands were sweating, but she wasn't going to let anyone notice, so she planned to show total indifference all night. 

"Miss Spellman, so long..." purred Lilith in a mocking tone leaning slightly towards Zelda. 

Zelda wasn't going to let the brunette bother her in her own home, she looked away from the reading and fixed her green eyes on Mary's in a defiant way. 

"Miss Wardwell" she nodded "I hope you won't make a habit of it" Zelda said bluntly. 

Lilith turned on her heels to go to the table and felt the redhead look at her from top to bottom; she looked over her shoulder and winked.

Zelda felt her cheeks turn a deep color and her legs shake as she remembered Mary's rough tongue running across her lips. She took a deep drag on her cigarette and her sister's voice brought her back to reality. 

"Zelds, are you alright? You seem a little distracted. said Hilda as she approached her sister. 

"What kind of nonsense are you talking about? I'm perfect." Said Zelda as she put out her cigarette and sat at the table where Mary and Sabrina discussed some mortal matters. Lilith smiled to herself when she noticed that the redhead had sat right in front of her. 

Finally the food was on the table and they began to eat. Sabrina, Hilda and Mary were chatting away. 

Zelda was silent and staring at her plate when she felt Mary's feet sliding down her legs. She raised her head and sent the brunette a murderous look. 

"Zelda,dear, will you give me the salad?" said Lilith casually. 

Zelda's chest was racing and her appetite was almost nonexistent. 

"Mhh?" said Zelda distracted by Mary's tricks. 

Sabrina and Hilda were totally confused by the situation. 

"The salad?" said Lilith pointing to it with her eyes. 

Zelda cleared her throat and kicked Mary under the table. 

"Here you go, Miss Wardwell," said Sabrina handing her the salad bowl. 

"Zelds, are you sure you're okay?" said Hilda with a worried tone. 

"I have no appetite, if you'll excuse me I'm going to retire, I have a lot of things to do" she said standing up. 

"Well it looks like someone is not in the mood" said Lilith quietly. 

Zelda turned on her heels furiously and took a few steps towards Mary. 

"HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE AND TALK TO ME LIKE THIS" said Zelda in a tone so loud that she made her sister shake and then locked herself in her office with a slamming door. 

Hilda froze, cleared her throat and with a nervous smile said "Well, does anyone want dessert?" 

"Miss Wardwell, I'm so sorry I..." said Sabrina, but Lilith interrupted her. 

"Oh don't worry Sabrina, however, I'd like to clean up the mess I've caused. I'll talk to Zelda." 

Hilda feared for the teacher's life, but it didn't stop her. Lilith walked over to where the redhead was, chuckling at the thought of what might happen in there. 

Without knocking, she entered the office and whispered a spell. Zelda was standing in front of the desk smoking a cigarette. "What are you doing here? Didn't you get it?" said Zelda about to blow up again. 

Lilith snapped her tongue in disapproval, as she slowly slid towards her, leaving only a few inches of distance. 

"Oh my sweet Zelda..." she took the redhead by the chin and held her tight. 

The ginger's chest was shaking "What do you want from me, Miss Wardwell?" 

"Well... that's a pretty compromising question, don't you think? By the way... call me Mary" whispered Lilith as she brushed her lips against Zelda's ear. 

Zelda gasped at the touch. 

"I think someone is in need" said Lilith with a playful smile as she circled the redhead. 

Zelda's knees were weakening, she wanted to smash the brunette against the wall and devour her lips. But there was something about this desire that irritated her deeply. 

"All I need is for you to answer my question!" Zelda insisted, though her voice was full of desire. 

Lilith looked at her in amazement, closed the space between them and took her tightly by the golden curls. "I want to take your breath away from screaming my name." 

Zelda suppressed a groan and felt the heat from her crotch rise, clenched her jaw and tried to get out of Mary's grip by failing. 

Lilith pulled more from the nest of red hair. "Now you'll be a good witch and you'll obey me, won't you?" 

"Miss Wardw..." she started to say, but Lilith interrupted her "ah ah ah" 

"Mary, I'm sorry." 

"Yes, darling?" 

"Hilda and Sabrina are in the room, they could hear us" Zelda said almost whispering. 

Lilith tightened her grip even more and over the redhead's lips she said "don't be silly I put a spell so no one can interrupt us" 

Zelda couldn't stop herself and started kissing the teacher's sinful lips. 

Lilith bit Zelda's lip, hungry for lust, and released her curls by pushing her back slightly, breaking the union. "Now, on your knees." 

Zelda looked at the brunette with hatred and stood still. 

"On your knees I said!" Lilith ordered in a firm tone. 

Zelda obeyed with her eyes fixed on the ground and Lilith surrounded her like a predatort to her prey. 

"Oh look what we have here..." said Lilith playfully drawing a whip. 

"Mary please don't..." said Zelda in despair. 

"Quiet, take off your dress, I want to see your skin." said Lilith with dark eyes of lust. 

Zelda slowly took off her dress. She wore a red lace outfit and garter stockings; Lilith drooled at the exquisite sight. 

"Good girl, now on all fours" 

Zelda followed the brunette's orders. 

"Mmm, how terribly beautiful your ass would look full of red marks," said Lilith as she strolled the whip over the milky body. 

"P-please Mary," said Zelda stuttering and looking at the teacher with puppy eyes. 

A strong blow hit the ginger's ass making her back arched. Zelda retained the moan of pain mixed with pleasure. 

"Don't try to be quiet dear, I want to hear your sweet cries" Lilith slipped her fingers through the redhead's bundle of nerves and she gasped. 

"You like this, don't you? Who would have thought, Miss Spellman is a dirty bitch..." Lilith bit her lower lip and bent over to Zelda's slightly open lips. 

Zelda leapt over to the brunette desperate to feel her lips when the other woman gave another sharp blow, making a strong moan. 

"Answer me!" said Lilith looking hard at her. 

"Yes... I like it" said Zelda with a trembling voice. 

Lilith threatened to use her tool again and Zelda buried her chest against the carpet with a scowl waiting for the blow. 

"Yes, what?" Lilith raised an eyebrow. 

"Y-yes ma'am" stuttered Zelda. 

"You're such a good girl, so lovely, with your ass in the air, waiting for me..." Lilith snapped her fingers, the redhead's panties disappeared.

Zelda sighed with pleasure as she felt the cold air wafting through her crotch. Lilith took off her dress, sat down next to her on the floor, and ran her thumb down her cheek gently. 

"Come here" said the mother of the demons, lapping up her lust. 

Zelda stood up slowly and sat astride Mary. For a moment they stood looking into each other's eyes."You are so fucking wet" said Lilith, then she ran her hands down the redhead's belly, making her moan and cupping her breasts. Zelda began to rub against the brunette's legs, desperate for pleasure. 

"Ah ah ah, did I say you could do that?" 

"No, ma'am" said Zelda, making a little pout. "please, Mary, i need it now." 

"All you had to do was ask," said Lilith as she pressed her thigh against the redhead's clit. 

Zelda's breathing began to accelerate again, Lilith sucked her nipples leaving marks; she couldn't stop looking at Zelda's pleasure face as she rubbed hard against her thigh. The mother of demons rolled them over, now she was on top. Zelda sighed in frustration as she lost the stimulation from her bundle of. nerves 

"Oh honey, you are so desperate for me." She walked a finger over the redhead's body and put it in her mouth, Zelda licked it passionately. "I have a surprise for you" said Lilith and snapped her fingers; a strap appeared perfectly placed on her crotch. Zelda was stunned by the shiny toy resting on her belly."I'm going to fuck you, like you asked," whispered Lilith, as she walked the tip of the toy mocking Zelda's dripping entrance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... a lot has happened around here, I hope you enjoyed it. It won't take long to update.  
> Leave your comments, stay safe🥰🧡


	3. Ma'am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just porn lol, i hope you enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i had pretty chaotic days and i couldn't update before.

"I'm going to fuck you, like you asked," whispered Lilith, as she walked the tip of the toy mocking Zelda's dripping entrance.

Zelda groaned audibly. 

Her breathing was labored and she felt the moisture spreading on the carpet, she was so needy. 

"You are such a good witch... Tell me how much you want me to make you come, say it for me." purred Lilith as she took the ginger from her neck.

"P-p-please, I want it so badly," said Zelda with tears in her eyes, totally desperate.

Lilith tightened her grip and arched an eyebrow.

"Please what?" 

"Please Ma'a..." whispered the breathless redhead and felt the toy slip through her juicy opening with ease. Lilith began to walk her hands over the milky body and Zelda archbed her back for pleasure. Lilith was penetrating her hard and enjoying the view.

Zelda felt her inner walls squeeze into Mary's toy. And she groaned audibly 

"Praise Satan"

"It's not exactly thanks to him that you're having such a good time," purred Lilith and stopped in a continuous motion.

"Oh Mary please don't stop," said the redhead squirming. 

Lilith arched an eyebrow and grabbed the redhead by the neck. Zelda sent a lustful look and Mary adjusted her grip.

"Try with other deity... mmm a female deity" said Lilith in a tone so low that it made Zelda tremble. 

"Praise Lilith," said the ginger with difficulty in breathing.

And Mary began to fuck her wildly. 

Zelda rolled her eyes at the feeling of pleasure. 

"Pray to the Mother of the Demons that she will let you come," said Lilith as she released the grip on her neck and stimulated Zelda's clitoris.

"Lilith, Queen of Hell, Mother of Demons, please let me come," cried the redhead gutturally.

"You're so pretty when you beg me to tear you apart," said Lilith biting into Zelda's swollen nipple.

Zelda was about to come when she understood that she wasn't being fucked by Sabrina's teacher, she was being fucked by the Madam Satan herself; but pleasure flooded her and she felt Lilith slow down.

"Please Ma'am don't stop" implored Zelda in the midst of the ecstasy and confusion.

"You really like to play dirty, Miss Spellman," said Lilith as she returned to the intense rhythm.

Zelda didn't care much about the revelation as there was nothing she wanted more than to be ruined by Madam Satan, it had always been a great fantasy for her, even when she was a teenager.

"Lilith, Lilith, Lilith p-please, ma'am."

"I've heard you Zelda, I know you call my name on lonely nights..." Zelda shuddered and closed her eyes.

"...wet..." the redheaded gasped.

"...under your sheets, wishing your toys were my fingers. You're a dirty little witch, aren't you?"

Zelda took a deep breath and climaxed, but this time Lilith took the toy out and replaced it with three curved fingers, right where the redhead needed it most. Tears of pleasure splashed from Zelda's green eyes along with a guttural moan. Lilith felt the center of Zelda dripping wet on the carpet. And she smiled, carefully taking her fingers out and putting them in her mouth. 

Zelda was still lying on the floor with her breath coming back to normal, and she couldn't stop thinking about the brunette who was licking her lips at the glorious taste she had left on her fingers. 

Without a second thought Zelda rolled over, straddled the deity, and held her hands above her head.

"It's my turn to please you," Zelda said in a playful tone.

With a quick maneuver, Lilith, got out of Zelda's grip and said "Sounds good, but don't forget who's in control here, bitch." 

The redhead smiled lustfully and with a snap of her fingers made Lilith's strap disappear leaving her path free. She began to kiss the demon in a hungry way and the brunette pressed her thigh against the still sensitive center of Zelda.

The ginger stuck her fingers into Lilith's doorway without warning and the brunette bit Zelda's lower lip at the sensation. Zelda began to stimulate the brunette's clitoris with her thumb and enjoyed having the mother of demons made a real mess under her touch. Her wildly dark hair was tangled and her lipstick was stained.

"Give me more," demanded Lilith.

"Yes, ma'am," Zelda complied, feeling Lilith's walls close in on what were now four fingers.

Lilith stared at the green eyes and said "I want you to look at me while you make me come" Zelda kept her hooded gaze on Lilith, without stopping her movements.

Lilith was writhing in ecstasy when she finally squirted on the redhead's fingers with a guttural sound.

Zelda pulled out her fingers and licked them sensually. Then they lay there in silence for a while.

Lilith lifted Zelda's chin and made her eyes meet. "So.. I wasn't so wrong all this time."

"Ma.. Lilith..." said Zelda sighing. "Why didn't you tell me all this time? What are we going to do now?"

Lilith brushed the back of her hand against the redhead's slightly reddened cheek. 

"I just came to help Sabrina and you're so fucking attractive. Plus I couldn't stop hearing your prayers," said the mother of demons in a soft way. 

Zelda's cheeks were totally red "I'm sorry about that... I didn't think you were really listening" she said embarrassed.

"Oh I really don't regret it, I'm glad to find such a...devoted witch" said the brunette and her look became lustful again.

Zelda got up quickly and started dressing.

"Well, it seems someone is in a hurry."

"Mary, we're supposed to be at a dinner, what will Hilda and Sabrina think?" Zelda said as she lit a cigarette with one hand and put on her lingerie with the other.

Lilith began to dress lazily, looking at the half-naked silhouette of the ginger. 

"Don't worry, I told them we had things to fix."

Zelda regained her characteristic party-pooper attitude and rolled up her eyes as she zipped up her dress. 

Lilith finished dressing with a snap, she slowly walked over to the redhead who was still trying to look presentable.

"Look at you, you're a beautiful mess." She said as she wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist.

Zelda rolled her eyes again and took a puff on the cigarette. She really was a mess, she had Lilith's lipstick all over her body and some nibbles. She sighed and with poopy eyes asked, "Lilith, could you fix this? I'm really exhausted.

Lilith smiled and with a snap the redhead was now completely intact, as usual. 

Zelda smiled at the reflection in the mirror. "Thank you very much my queen."

Lilith gave her a naughty spanking. "Well, I think it's time we went out and gave a silly explanation before I can't contain my desire to ruin you again." Lilith purred as she rolled on her heels and walked her hips to the door.

Zelda sighed audibly and followed the brunette.

When the door opened, Hilda and Sabrina were in the living room in front of the fireplace.

"Aunt Zee, I hope you're all right..."

"Yes, we just had some business to attend to." Lilith interrupted as she arranged her lipstick.

Zelda tensed up at her sister's confused look and said, "Well, it's late, Sabrina should be sleeping, plus Miss Wardwell has to go home."

"Goodbye Aunt Hilda, goodbye Zee, I'll see you tomorrow Miss Wardwell" said Sabrina running upstairs.

"Hilda, thank you so much for dinner, it was delicious. Zelda dear, will you walk me to the door?"

"Goodbye Mary, have sweet dreams." Said Hilda as warm as ever.

Zelda walked to the door with Mary on her back. 

"Well, thank you very much for the...dessert, Miss Spellman. It was really delicious, I hope to repeat it some day." Zelda melted at Lilith's purr.

"So do I, Miss Wardwell, or should I say Madam Satan," said the ginger with a raised eyebrow. Lilith looked once more at Zelda's silhouette and turned on her heels towards the exit. Zelda closed the door and before she went to her room Hilda was there with her accusatory look.

"Hilda I'm tired, I've talked a lot with Miss Wardwell I don't have the energy to deal with your stupid questions." Said the grumpy redhead. 

Hilda shrugged her shoulders and said "Well... good night Zelds, I hope you get some rest" and Zelda disappeared upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, this is not an end.  
> hope to update soon.  
> Leave comments if you want and stay safe💕🥰


	4. Mirror, Mirror.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda locked herself in her room and in front of the mirror she took off her dress revealing all the marks that Lilith had left. The redhead smiled at the close memory, began to walk her hands all over her body and an intense heat formed in her still swollen nucleus. Zelda closed her eyes as she slid one of her hands into her panties "Hail Lilith, full of degrease..."

Zelda locked herself in her room and in front of the mirror she took off her dress revealing all the marks that Lilith had left. The redhead smiled at the close memory, began to walk her hands all over her body and an intense heat formed in her still swollen nucleus. Zelda closed her eyes as she slid one of her hands into her panties "Hail Lilith, full of degrease..." 

Lilith heard the prayers from Mary Wardwell's cabin and smiled lustfully. With a snap of her fingers her clothes were replaced by her emerald green robe."This bitch is praying to me." 

"...cursed are you amongst women. And cursed is the fruit of thy womb..." purring Zelda. 

Lilith sighed pleasantly at the ginger's prayers, licked her finger and turned it around the mirror, revealing the beautiful image of Zelda writhing in pleasure. 

Zelda's breath was labored, hollowed out one of her breasts as she continued to work hard on her bundle of nerves "demons, you fled the garden, wh-where the weak ones dwelled and did not live in shame Oooh f-f-fuck..." she gasped with pleasure. 

"Well, well, well...look what we have here..." said Lilith with a delightful look. 

"SATAN IN HELL" said Zelda surprised by the voice of the demon. 

"Apparently someone is insatiable and couln't wait for me..." purred Lilith arching an eyebrow. 

"Lilith, what are you doing here?" said Zelda with her cheeks totally red and her breath agitated. 

"Well, you prayed for me and I couldn't resist..." said the brunette, licking her lips. "Now, Miss Spellman, I want you to do everything I say..." 

"mhh I don't know, what if I don't?" Zelda said playfully and arranged her bra. 

"oh... well (sighed) if you don't I'll have to punish you..." said Lilith with ungenuine concern. She would love to punish her. 

"hmm that would be so bad..." joked Zelda. 

"it would be a shame to have to teleport and tie you up" said Lilith before taking a sip from the glass of wine that had magically appeared in her hand. 

Zelda bit her lower lip and slipped her hand back into her panties, returning to her work. Lilith (still on the other side of the mirror) brusquely left the glass when she noticed it. 

"You're touching yourself without my permission?" said the brunette with a slightly enraged tone, but soaked in lust. 

"Bloody hell, you're so fucking hot when you're angry," said the ginger, drowning out a moan. 

"You dirty bitch, you want me to get angry ?Take care of your wishes, you might regret it..." 

"Oh, you won't make me regret it," said the older Spellman as she turned on her heels and took her toy box from under her bed. 

"mmm a perfect view, your ass in the air full of my marks" said the mother of the demons drooling at the sight. 

With the box in her hand, Zelda, sat down on the bed and pulled out a beautiful red dildo. This one, was the favorite of the ginger, vibrated and had a perfect curve that made her eyes shine. 

"hmm you're such a naughty little witch, wasn't enough how ruined you were in your office?" Lilith's bundle of nerves was dripping. 

"oh i'm sorry to hurt your ego my queen, but it's never enough" said Zelda as she took off her wet lace panties and grabbed her toy, she looked like an enthusiastic little girl. 

"Zelda Phiona Spellman if you dare to use this toy I will be forced to go and ruin you until you ask me to stop," said Lilith with a tone several octaves below normal, while she slipped a hand in her own panties. 

Zelda straddled the bed and lit her toy with a naughty smile, "What's up little demon, do you like what you see? " she said, bringing the vibrating toy to her clitoris. 

Lilith was too busy with her own pleasure to answer the ginger's provocations. 

"oh praise satan this is so good..." said Zelda squirming under the vibration. "What happened, Lilith? The mice ate your tongue?" her voice staggered at the pleasure. 

Lilith drowned out a groan. "Watch your mouth or you'll regret it." 

"ooh fuck" groaned Zelda "Try me" 

With a snap of her fingers Lilith appeared behind Zelda and covered her mouth brutally as the ginger squirmed for some air. 

"Oh poor sweet Zelda" said the mother of the demons and with a maneuver and some magic Zelda was tied hand and foot. Lilith took the toy and started to stroll it around where she needed it most. 

"Oh p-please don't tease me," blubbered Zelda and her eyes rolled for pleasure. 

Lilith smiled at the view "you never learn, do you?" and slapped her milky butt hard. "Please what?" 

"oh f-f-fuck please ma'am" groaned Zelda guttural 

"mmm I love it when you're a good witch, you want more, dirty bitch?" purr Lilith 

"you know I always want more" 

Lilith drew the whip. 

"Oh no, please Lilith" Zelda screamed with a mixture of pain and pleasure that she loved so much and Lilith hit her hard. 

The redhead's back arched and a guttural sound enveloped the room. 

"That's not the right way to answer to your queen." 

"yes, yes, yes, I want more ma'am," she said desperately with tears threatening to fall. 

"Good girl..." said Lilith and put the vibrating toy on a higher level. 

"p-p-p-please, please Lilith, fuck me" stammered the ginger. 

"Oh poor sweet Zelda, always so needy." With a snap of her fingers Lilith wore the beautiful Zelda toy on her strap. 

"Oh fuck, you look so hot on that strap, please my queen, I beg you." 

Lilith looked Zelda in the eyes, kissed her hungrily and the redhead bit the other woman's lower lip. 

"Mmm you're so wet for me, I see, you want to play dirty? You want me to ruin you, don't you? Dirty bitch, lick my feet and maybe I'll consider it," said Lilith with dark eyes of lust and untied the ginger. 

Zelda, obedient, licked the feet of the deity with a puppy face, as she was beaten with the whip. 

"Get up," said the brunette, slurring her words. 

Zelda obeyed once more and Lilith took her by the golden curls. 

"you are so beautiful and obedient... you are like my little pet" whispered Lilith in the ear of the ginger. 

Zelda's breath was totally agitated and when Lilith adjusted her grip she groaned with pleasure. She loved to play dirty, and there was no one better to do it than the mother of demons herself. 

"I want to fuck you now" purred the brunette and licked the other woman's lips. 

"Please Lilith" said the older Spellman in a pout and began to squeeze the brunette's nipples, very conscious of what this caused in the demon. 

"Tell me how much you love me" said Lilith in an attempt to hold herself together. 

"I love you so much, I'm all yours" when these words came out of Zelda's mouth, Lilith's legs weakened and a little groan came out of her mouth. 

Lilith bit her lower lip, took a deep breath to regain her composure and pushed the ginger onto the bed. Then she ran a finger across her naked, milky chest and Zelda licked it. slowly 

"You're my whore," said Lilith and spanked her hard. 

Zelda arched her back at the pleasure and groaned inaudibly. Lilith, without warning, gently slid the toy down Zelda's dripping doorway and she began to rock her hips anxiously for pleasure. 

Lilith snapped her tongue in disapproval "I said that you could do that? slow down darling" she said pushing the toy deep into the Zelda's hole. 

"oh my....praise sat-lilith" whispered Zelda gasping. 

Lilith squeezed her hand on Zelda's neck "you like this, don't you?" Zelda nodded and squirmed with pleasure. 

The brunette relaxed her grip and while Zelda got some air, Lilith slapped her; the ginger guttural screamed "please ma'am, I need you to touch me" 

"Oh yes?" said Lilith thoughtfully as she accelerated the rhythm "p-p-please" Zelda whining in complete despair; the demon took both of Zelda's hands and held them above her head, and with her free hand began to touch her beating nucleus in a circular motion. Zelda arched her back, freeing herself from her grip, and hollowed out the face of the demon with her hands. 

The ginger looked at the hard-working Lilith with hooded eyes and an open mouth of pleasure, releasing small strangled sounds. The brunette's hips moved in a continuous rhythm as she said, "Kiss me, you fool." 

They kissed passionately, twisting their tongues until Zelda abruptly broke the kiss with a guttural groan. "Can I come? Please my queen" Lilith smiled with dark eyes of lust "no" "oh f-f-fuck Lilith p-please" said the ginger crying desperately. "mhh... if you ask so" said the brunette and whispered a spell intensifying the orgasm. Zelda was totally blinded by pleasure and was sure that her moans could be heard all over the house, but she didn't care. In full ecstasy, Lilith laughed teasingly and stopped her movements abruptly. 

"No...no...don't stop" blubbering Zelda desperate to get to the top. Lilith's eyebrow arched and slapped the ginger in her face as she moved the toy in and out brutally. 

"I'm so close, Mommy." 

"You're insatiable little pet," said Lilith and squeezed Zelda's breasts 

Zelda squirted into the bed, closed her eyes and tried to normalize her breathing. Lilith slid the toy carefully and the ginger jiggled at the sensation, both laughing at the involuntary response. 

"Ugh Lilith that felt so good, what have you done to me?" 

"I may have used a little magic to intensify your orgasm," said Lilith removing the strap to lie next to Zelda. "and you, little bitch, called me mommy..." 

"Did I?" said the embarrassed ginger covering her face with her hands. 

"yes, you did, but I love it..." 

"You do? I didn't mean to, I'm so embarrassed..." said Zelda, shaking her head 

"oh yeah I really love it, but think about how you're going to thank your mommy for all the work she did for you I want to come and squirt in your beautiful face," purred Lilith over the ginger cheek. 

Zelda straddled Lilith, smiled with dark eyes of lust and bit her lower lip. 

"Yes Mommy, I want to make you feel so fucking good". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it🥺👉👈, leave your comments if you want. I will try to update soon.  
> Love y'all xx


	5. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith and Zelda get soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I'm so sorry for the delay, I really couldn't write anything good. I hope you're okay!  
> Things get a little soft oops, tell me in the comments what you think.

After a wild round of sex Lilith and Zelda were lying in bed looking into each other's eyes, but this time it was a warm look, something had changed. Zelda ran her fingertips across the demon's face and she sighed at the sensation. Lilith wasn't used to someone being so soft with her. 

"You're so beautiful when you're all messed up." 

The ginger smiled, "Well, you're the one to blame for this mess.” 

Lilith attracted Zelda and kissed her passionately, but the older Spellman interrupted "Lilith" 

"yes?" 

"I don't know if I can handle another orgasm tonight. 

Lilith sighed, "Oh, I think someone is finally satisfied," she said in a playful tone and pinched the ginger's ass. 

"Lilith." 

"mmhm" 

"Can you stay a little longer?" 

"if you ask..." said Lilith and kissed Zelda on the forehead. 

"I'm going to go get some tea, see you downstairs" said Zelda untangling herself from the brunette and slipped into her robe. 

"Okay, I'll be right there" said Lilith and winked. 

\------ 

Zelda was smiling with her back to the kitchen door, smoking a cigarette and waiting for the water to boil. 

"Hi, pet," said Lilith and wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist. 

"Bloody hell Lilith, you're gonna kill me for a heart attack." 

Lilith laughed at the redhead's reaction and began to kiss her neck. 

"Please, stop that..." said Zelda totally affected by what this was doing to her. 

"what? I'm not doing anything..." she purred 

Zelda gasped. "p-please... be nice to me" she said and cursed for allowing herself to be so soft. 

"oh...i think i'm being more than nice..." said the demon sliding a hand into one of the still-sensitive ginger breasts. 

Zelda's breath was agitated and her knees were weakening, the cigarette was burning itself out, but she couldn't care less. 

"Please, Lilith, slowly... I..." her words broke as Lilith's hand slipped between her thighs and touched her beating center. 

"shhh let me take care of you" Lilith was totally confused, she didn't understand how these words and feelings could come out of her 

"ah-ah" her body was shaking because of how sensitive her center was. Lilith's hands didn't feel like usual, this time her movements were slow and gentle. 

"I'm sorry honey... but I can't stop, you're so fucking..." Lilith gasped as she felt Zelda's hand softly squeeze into her wild curls. "...irresistible" 

The water was boiling and with a movement of her hand Zelda extinguished the fire and turned to meet the face of the demon. Lilith looked at Zelda's lips and then at her beautiful green eyes. Zelda raised her hand and stroked the brunette's lips with her fingertips. For a moment time stopped. Lilith sighed and pulled the woman closer and gave her a languid, wet, soft kiss, there was no rush this time and they only separated to take a breath. 

Lilith gasped "mm Zelda..." 

Zelda looked at the blue eyes "yes??" 

"I just..." the brunette sighs trying to stabilize. 

"What? Just say it," said the ginger holding the other woman's face. 

"Touch me," said Lilith and avoided the redhead's eyes. 

Zelda smiled, kissed the tip of her nose, then the cheek and then continued on her way around her neck. Her hands traveled over the demon's body, terribly slow. Lilith was melting at the sensation of the other woman above her. Her heart was on fire, this woman was making her feel things she had never felt before. 

One hand of Zelda was massaging Lilith's center and the other was holding her fluffy hair, her movements were gentle. 

"Lilith look at me," she whispered. The brunette opened her eyes full of tears and Zelda felt her heart twisting. 

"Z-Zelda you make me feel so good," said Lilith as she gasped with pleasure and tears rolled down her face. 

"Shhh just tell me what you want," said Zelda with full understanding of what was happening there. 

"I need you... inside me" said Lilith, this time the requests were soft, there were no orders. 

Zelda curved her fingers inside Lilith and the brunette dropped her head back with a low moan. 

"Please... don't stop" said Lilith as they both moved in a slow but intense rhythm. 

Zelda could feel every corner of Lilith contracting and relaxing on her fingers. 

"Yes...just like that" she moaned. 

Zelda leaned close to her ear and whispered "Do you like it this way? Soft and slow? Speak to me queen..." 

"Yes, yes, Zelda... please don't stop," she sobbed. 

"Look at me, Lilith," Zelda said lovingly. Lilith forced her eyes open and looked at the ginger. 

"You're so beautiful," she said, and with her free hand she caressed the face of the devil. 

The tears escaped the brunette's eyes again and she closed her eyes gasping with pleasure as she continued to move her hips. She loves her and she wanted to tell her... 

"Lilith please use your words" Zelda's hand kept moving inside Lilith, touching her g-spot. 

Lilith opened her eyes and breathlessly begged "I need one more finger...p-please baby" 

Zelda obeyed and slipped another finger in and with her free hand held Lilith's face. 

"Zelda..." she gasped "n-nobody ever took care of me" 

"I want to make you feel good Lilith" said Zelda and started moving her thumb stimulating the clitoris. 

Lilith wrapped her arms around Zelda's neck and kissed her passionately, their tongues danced together and Zelda's hand continued at a constant rhythm. Lilith broke the kiss with a guttural moan but her eyes never left Zelda's. 

"Tell me you love me," said the breathless demon. 

Zelda smiled and pushed her three fingers deepest, brought her mouth close to Lilith's ear and purred 

"I love you Lilith" Zelda's words were intoxicating to the devil and sent her closer to liberation. 

"Fuck Zelda..." said the brunette and buried her face in the ginger's shoulder. 

Zelda could feel the bundle of nerves dripping with pleasure and the sounds of Lilith were exquisite. "I wanna fuck you so bad, I wanna hear you moan my name and hear how much you love me" whispered Zelda. 

"p-p-please fuck me baby" Zelda didn't hesitate, she put the demon on the kitchen counter and gently removed her fingers. 

Lilith complained about the loss of contact and the older Spellman licked her fingers one by one, enjoying the sweet taste, then kissed the demon making it taste her own juice; and with a snap of her fingers her beautiful strap appeared. 

"Please" sobbed Lilith. 

Zelda slid the toy slowly through Lilith's dripping doorway, gentle and deep. 

"Fuuuck..." groaned Lilith. Zelda captured her lips and grabbed the brunette by the butt, pulling her deeper. 

"Yeah? Like that? You want it slow and deep?" 

"Y-yes..." stammered Lilith and wrapped her arms around the other woman's neck 

“You can feel every part inside you?" Zelda said in a tone several octaves below. 

"Zelda...I want you to feel your beautiful toy sliding inside me." 

The green eyes glowed as she understood what the demon was suggesting and nodded. Lilith whispered a few words in Latin and Zelda gasped at the new sensation. She had never used such a spell before. And it felt so good. 

"oh f-fuck Lilith" 

The movements were slow and continuous. Neither of them had experienced such a deep sexual relationship, it wasn't just lust anymore...There was something else between them and it felt so powerfully intoxicating. The moans were flooding the kitchen. 

"Say it, say it for me..." said Zelda hollowing the demon's cheek. 

Lilith was breathless. "I-I love you, Zelda." 

This was music to the ears of the redhead and she could taste every word that came out of Lilith. She loved every sound that came out of her mouth. 

"oh Lilith you're so tight...ah... you' re gonna come for me?" 

"Don't stop, p-please..." sobbed Lilith as she rocked her hips over Zelda. 

Zelda cupped one of her breasts and looked the devil in the eye "you're so beautiful...ohh fuck..." 

"I need....fuck me harder Zelda... I... I'm gonna..." 

Zelda sped up and purred "come for me...". 

"Z-Zelda..." moaned Lilith. 

"do it, come for me." 

The walls of the brunette closed over the toy, groaned in unison and Lilith's head fell against the shoulder of the ginger, feeling the repercussions of the orgasm. Zelda slid the toy carefully and made it disappear; she grabbed the brunette by the chin making her eyes meet. They stayed there for a moment, motionless, recovering their breath. 

"You made me feel so good,i never..." said Lilith in a way that Zelda had never heard before. Her salty tears traveled down her face. 

"You made me feel so good too..." said Zelda and wiped the tears with her thumb. 

Lilith kissed the ginger passionately and realized that her mortal body made her experience new sensations. 

"Please stay with me tonight," Zelda said, drawing imaginary lines on the brunette's face. 

"yes... anything you want" said Lilith and hugged her. 

\---- 

They were lying on the bed, their bodies curled up, their hair falling on the pillows in a messy way. Zelda sighed. 

"I love you, Lilith," she said with a fearful look. She didn't say this very often and felt strange. 

Lilith smiled nervously "I love you too Zelda". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I know this has taken an unexpected turn, I hope you enjoyed it and that you don't get off this ride. There could be more in the future.  
> I live for comments, so please let me know what you think. I love y'all, take care.


	6. The Cotagge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have plans tonight so don't wait for me at dinner" Zelda said with limited patience on the way up the stairs. 
> 
> "oh aunt zee, who will be the lucky one?" 
> 
> "you don't know him and besides it's not your business" said the ginger about to burst into rage. 

Zelda woke up when she felt a ray of sunshine landing on her face, she turned around to meet the devil, but realized she was alone in bed. A feeling of anguish mixed with anger settled in her and she decided to get ready to go to the academy. As she approached her boudoir she noticed a note with her name resting there and opened it with a silly smile that threatened to come out. 

"Zelda: 

I'm sorry I wasn't there to say good morning, but Baxter High needs me. 

I hope to see you tonight at my cottage. Lilith." 

The ginger smiled and cursed itself for being so soft. She had just left a note, the least I could do after leaving her alone in bed. She regained her composure by burying any feelings/memories of yesterday and continued with her daily routine. 

On the other side, Lilith was in her office, memories were hitting her hard and she could still feel the ghostly touches of Zelda's hands roaming around her body. She took a deep breath and bit her lower lip trying to focus on the pile of papers in front of her. 

The day was long and tedious for both of them as they were anxious to see each other again. Zelda's grumpiness increased as the hours passed; she was upset by the sensations the brunette generated."I look like a silly teenager in love," she babbled to herself and sighed. 

Lilith looked at the clock and soon the bell rang, in a hurry she left her office and gave an insignificant greeting to her secretary. Once far enough away from the high school she teleported to her cottage. Madam Satan was feeling very anxious, she wanted to be honest with Zelda, she wanted to tell her that no one had ever made her feel this way and that she was afraid as these were totally unknown feelings. But she also knew that once she looked into those beautiful green eyes her words would be stuck in her throat; for a second she felt weak. 

Diverting her thoughts from the pressure, she proceeded to put on her beautiful green robe and with a snap of her fingers lit the fireplace, then opened a bottle of wine, put on a Ella Fitzgerald vinyl record that belonged to the real Mary Wardwell and sat down waiting for the redhead. 

Zelda arrived at the Spellman mortuary in a hurry, wanted to change her outfit and get out of there as soon as possible. When she opened the door she found a very enthusiastic and energetic Sabrina, she rolled her eyes dramatically and gave a quick hello to her niece and sister. 

"I have plans tonight so don't wait for me at dinner," Zelda said with limited patience on the way up the stairs. 

"oh aunt zee, who will be the lucky one?" 

"you don't know him and besides it's not your business" said the ginger about to burst into rage. 

"Leave your Aunt Zelda alone Sabrina, she's apparently not in the mood, let's go to the kitchena and I'll make some cookies," said Hilda trying to calm the situation. 

"She's never in the mood," said Sabrina and sighed as she followed her Aunt Hilda into the kitchen. 

Zelda proceeded to choose an outfit, one of her black dresses and a beautiful lace lingerie, while she was putting it on, she felt an enormous nervousness, maybe it was time to put into words all that the devil was producing in her, but verbalizing feelings was never her strong suit. 

Once she was ready, she slammed the door and teleported herself to the cottage door. She sighed and lit a cigarette hoping that the nicotine would calm down a little her state before knocking the door; she smoothed the non-existent wrinkles on her dress and knocked twice. In half a second Lilith was opening the door; they stayed there looking at each other's eyes for a second. 

"hi, come in," said Lilith breaking silence and moving barely so that the redhead could pass, but she also had to brush against her side. 

Zelda glanced at Lilith's body in her green robe, which she left almost nothing to imagine, and entered into the cottage, throwing away her coat. 

"Wine?" said Lilith raising an empty glass. 

"yes please, I need alcohol to forget this damned day" said Zelda with a rigid tone, but looking at the devil with desire. 

Lilith poured the glass and approached the ginger seductively slowly, kissed her neck and handed her the glass, now standing face to face. Zelda's breath was agitated. 

"I wanted to say that..." said Lilith almost whispering. 

"Yes?" said Zelda in a raspy voice. 

"...that you look hellishly beautiful when you sleep," said the brunette sincerely. 

Zelda was paralyzed by those sweet words and smiled nervously, looking at the glass she now held in her hand. Her cheeks turned an intense red. 

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to tell you that all day, I feel silly," said Lilith laughing a little embarrassed. 

"no, hmm, as silly as I sound..." she directed her gaze to her blue eyes again "I have thought of you today too." her voice broke a little from how low she sounded. 

The demon felt a pull on her lower abdomen. "Oh, really?" she said, raising an eyebrow. 

Zelda felt she was losing control of the situation so she set out to get it back. She emptied her glass in one gulp to clear her mind or more accurately to cloud it. 

"You know, I couldn't wait to see you in this green robe..." she said as she unbuttoned the few buttons on this one, delighting in the new view. 

Lilith looked at her own breasts and was surprised at the turn the conversation was taking. 

"You look so delicious and to be honest I missed..." said Zelda interrupting herself with a languid kiss on the other woman's lips. 

Lilith sighed at the kiss and then opened her mouth wider allowing Zelda's tongue to enter. The kiss was getting more intense and although Lilith loved carnal passion, tonight she wanted things to be different. 

"wait..." said Lilith moving apart enough to break the kiss, but not so much that she lost contact between them; she dragged her hands slowly across the redhead's body, from her hips, then her tummy, then she subtly brushed her breasts, finally she let themrest around her neck and took courage to keep talking. Zelda was expectant, trying to understand why the devil had stopped her. 

"...I'm not someone who usually takes things slow, but no one has ever made me feel the way you do and I wanted you to know..." her voice shook a little "...that what I said yesterday, I meant it" said the brunette intoxicated by the hot breath of the witch on her face. 

"Lilith, I'm not good at verbalizing feelings, but I feel the same way and everything I said yesterday was true too. I wanna take care of you, I wanna kiss you all the time, I..." her voice broke when she saw a tear running down the brunette's face "I love you Lilith" 

Lilith sighed relaxing her shoulders "I love you too Zelda" and they closed the distance with a kiss that was getting deeper, slower and more languid. Time stopped. When they finally separated to breathe, Lilith, spread some kisses on the redhead's face and placed the glass on the coffee table, came closer again, found the zipper of the black dress and lowered it slowly brushing with a finger the skin that was revealing and whispered "I want to make love to you" 

Zelda gasped barely audible and her legs weakened. Lilith slipped each sleeve of her dress, pulled it down to Zelda's hips and kissed her now totally uncovered neck. 

"I wanna make you feel so good Zelda" purred the brunette who now played subtly with the hardened ginger nipples. 

"p-please take me to bed," said Zelda melting at the sweet words of the devil. 

Once standing by the bed staring into each other's eyes, Lilith dropped her robe, now wearing only her panties, and began to slide the redhead's dress down until it also fell to the floor. Zelda placed one of her fingers to the brunette's lips and then slowly walked it along her chin, neck, chest to one of her sensitive nipples. Lilith trembled at the sensation and closed her eyes. 

"You are so beautiful," Zelda said, while still teasing the nipple, but without giving it much attention 

Lilith smiled unable to say anything and drowned out a moan by biting her lower lip when Zelda slightly sucked on one nipple. 

"Let me hear you" purred Zelda as she moved to the other nipple planting kisses along the way. 

"z-zelda..." she gasped. 

"i can stay like this all day," said the ginger. 

Lilith hollowed out Zelda's face and lured her in for a kiss, their tongues danced together, they complemented each other so well. The ginger felt her panties soaking wet. 

The brunette was terribly excited and needy, just the rubbing of Zelda's nipples caught in thelace against hers made her moan, provoking their kiss to be more and more messy and wet. Zelda slipped a hand down the demon's back to the back of her neck and squeezed a bunch of wild curls lightly. Lilith moaned louder this time and brought one of her hands to the center of Zelda. And as the ginger began to kiss her neck she said "you are so wet my love" 

Zelda laughed and purred in her ear "I was so wet all day thinking about you and how much I longed your touches". 

Lilith bit her lower lip and took Zelda's hand, guiding her to her own ruined panties. "Can you feel how ready I am for you?" 

"I think it's time we got rid of the underwear, I want to feel you" said Zelda in a tone so low that it made Lilith vibrate and with a snap of her fingers they were already totally naked. 

Zelda pushed the demon onto the bed and knelt on the mattress next to her, slid her fingertips from her feet to her chest, straddled her and pinched her nipples until Lilith let out a little scream of pleasure. It was nothing new that they both enjoyed the pain. 

"I love every sound that comes out of your mouth."

Lilith sat down and hugged the ginger grabbing her buttocks and bit her neck leaving a beautiful mark. Zelda groaned audibly and a stream of wetness came out of her center soaking the other woman's legs. 

"mmmm baby" said Lilith at the sensation and placed one of her hands on the ginger's bundle of nerves. 

"Bloody hell, I'm so fucking wet, please" said Zelda almost sobbing. 

"Patience my love." 

Zelda took a bunch of dark curls and pulled it hard enough to make Lilith's head fall back, letting out a little moan. The sounds of Lilith made her even wetter and she began to move her hips, to which Lilith responded by sinking her fingers into her Clit. Zelda began to increase her speed. 

"Slow...shhh, take it easy, I want to feel every part of you" said Lilith and she bit the ginger's shoulder again, but this time harder. 

Zelda groaned so loudly that she rumbled around the room and wrapped both arms around the demon's neck staring into her eyes and slowly rocked her hips over the fingers as she gasped. Lilith's hand was completely soaked. Between gasping and gasping Zelda managed to speak "Lilith..." 

"Yes, my love?" 

"... b-b-bite me" said Zelda 

Lilith bit hard the skin of Zelda's neck while she was moaning. Then Lilith pulled her hand out of the ginger center and settled down so their cunts would rub together. Lilith held Zelda's hair in a ponytail and began to move slowly. 

"ohh my love... you are so fucking-g" Lilith accelerated the rhythm causing a wet sound and a loud moan of both "...sexy" 

"ohhh fuuuuck please kiss me" said Lilith desperately and pulled Zelda even closer. They kissed carelessly only interrupting to moan. Their hips were still moving and their cores were swollen, both close to reaching their first orgasm. 

"I'm so close...I...AAAH," Zelda said with difficulty in generating a sentence. 

"I'm so close too...you're going to come in my pussy...?" said Lilith between gasps. 

And with a few more moves they both came in unison, adorning the room with guttural moans. Their bodies trembled from the shocks and replies that the orgasm had left. When her breathing became a little regular, Zelda raised her hand, wiped the sweat from Lilith's face and kissed her sweetly. 

"I love you so much" said Zelda combing the brunette's wild hair 

"I love you more" said Lilith drawing imaginary lines on Zelda's hips. 

They stared at each other, Lilith moved her hand to Zelda's still throbbing, sensitive pussy and she groaned gutturally. 

"P-please be g-gentle," Zelda begged, shaking. 

"You are so sensitive baby," whispered Lilith and slipped two fingers into Zelda's doorway. 

"ohhh fu-u-ckk" 

"Just relax, I'm going to do it slowly" said Lilith arching her fingers and touching the g-spot. 

"Ah-ah... I'm so fucking s-sensitive" said Zelda laughing at her body's involuntary response. 

Lilith also laughed and slowly removed her fingers, receiving complaints from the older Spellman, licked her fingers until they were clean. 

"Mmm you taste so hellishly good" Zelda blushed and then kissed the demon biting her lower lip. 

Lilith broke the kiss and stood up for something. 

"no... where are you going?" said the frustrated ginger. 

When she returned, Zelda's favorite toy lay in her crotch, her eyes glowing with excitement and lust. And Lilith crawled back into bed and whispered in her ear 

"I want you to ride your beautiful toy" 

Zelda bit her lower lip "is that what you want? fuck me hard and make me scream? 

"yes, I want to make you come squirting, and I'm going to use my precious spell to make me feel it" said Lilith and shrugged her shoulders. 

Zelda raised an eyebrow and straddled the other woman. 

"Do it," she said with more excitement than she intended. 

Lilith whispered the Latin words and sighed as she felt the new sensation. 

"Are you ready, baby?" 

"yes mommy" Zelda said playfully, moistened the tip of the toy and slowly pushed it inside her. 

"Oh, Zelda, you are so tight," she said, pulling her hips down and digging her cock deeper. 

"Oh yes, yes, deep..." Zelda gasped as she slowly rocked back and forth, staring into the blue eyes. 

Lilith was enjoying every inch of Zelda and she loved to watch her ride her cock softly. 

"Talk to me, baby," she said, hollowing the other woman's breasts. 

Zelda gasped, but didn’t respond 

"I want to listen to you..." said Lilith and groaned. 

"you make me feel so good, so filled..." 

"yessss, p-please keep talking" whined Lilith and pinched one of Zelda's hardened nipples. Zelda arched and dropped her head backwards at the sensation. 

"I want... I want to take it all. 

"Do it my beautiful baby" said Lilith excited. 

Zelda increased the speed and the moans were continuous. The wilder side of Lilith was waking up and she lifted her torso and faced the ginger; she grabbed a bunch of copper curls and tightened her grip. Zelda groaned so loudly that it could be a scream. 

"You can feel my huge cock inside you?" Lilith said in her ear and gave a strong spanking. 

"YES, yes... it feels so good, please fuck me," Zelda whimpered. 

With a quick maneuver Zelda fell on the mattress and Lilith was fucking her on top. 

"Do you want me to fuck you harder baby?" Said Lilith agitated 

"pleeaa..." said the ginger, but pleasure flooded her and the sentence ended with a groan.

Lilith was grunting with pleasure and watched intently as the other woman squirmed underneath her. She slid her hands up to her breasts, pinched both nipples and continued on her way to the throat. 

"yes yes choke me mommy" said Zelda 

Lilith squeezed hard enough to please Zelda, but without cutting her breath. 

"Ohhh baby you are so fucking naughty, you are driving me crazy" said Lilith breathlessly. 

Zelda's breath was heavy and tears of pleasure rolled down her face. Slipping her hands into the demon's hands on her neck, Lilith relaxed her grip, softened her movements and planted a chaste kiss on the tip of her nose. A feeling of love filled the room. 

"Can we try something else now?" Zelda said 

"Whatever you want, I'm all yours my baby" said Lilith excited and a little affected by the sensation of Zelda's tight cunt. 

"I just... I love you so much, and I love that you fuck me hard, but, I want to go slowly, I just want you to feel every part of me wrapping around your cock" said Zelda a little shy. 

"Tell me what you want my love" said Lilith stroking Zelda's face and wiping away her tears. 

"lie down here," said the ginger pointing to her side. 

Lilith did so and Zelda settle down on her back, the brunette crawled onto her back and wrapped the ginger in her arms gently cupping her breasts. 

"Put it in now, but slowly," whispered Zelda. 

Lilith took her cock and gently slipped it into Zelda's wet cunt as she bit her earlobe. 

"ohhh yesss, deeper," Zelda gasped. 

"yes? like this? slow and deep?" purred Lilith 

"Ahhh, yes, yes, talk to me," Zelda said, intertwining her hands with Lilith's. 

"I love you so much my beautiful baby...ahhh,you are so tight darling" 

"I love you Lilith" 

"Can you feel my pussy tight on your cock?Deep?" Zelda's voice was several octaves down. 

"mmhmm" said Lilith as she couldn't formulate words, she was in full ecstasy. 

"oh yessss... just like that" 

Zelda began to rock her hips in slow circles, feeling Lilith's cock inside her. A layer of sweat was created between their tight bodies. 

"Touch me p-please" whimpered the ginger carrying one hand of the demon to her bundle of nerves. 

Lilith began to touch Zelda's swollen clitoris with one hand and the other brought it to her throat causing stronger moans. 

"Ah-ah-ah I'm so close mommy, are you going to come with me?" sobbed Zelda between gasps 

The movements of both were curved, continuous, but slow and deep, this provoked a stimulation in Lilith's clit and also pleasure in her cock. 

"Yes, yes, I'm going to come with you, but I..." said Lilith and groaned in the ear of the ginger. 

"aaaaaah liliiith, don't stop" 

"aaa fucking hell, you make me feel so good" 

"I'm going to..." Zelda said and her body started shaking when the orgasm was coming and this made Lilith come too. A tide of moisture dripped down both legs wetting the sheets and the moans could be heard from blocks away. 

They stayed wrapped up there stroking each other until their breathing became more normal. Then Zelda gently pulled the toy out, generating a sigh from both of them due to the sensitivity, and turned to face the demon, planting loving kisses all over her face. Lilith, caressed the ginger in silence. 

"I think that was the best orgasm in my life," Zelda said blushing as she played with a dark lock of hair. 

"I can say the same" said Lilith, smiled softly and her chest exploded with love. 

"Oh my love, what are we going to do now?" Said Zelda with a little concern. 

They both knew what she meant. 

Lilith sighed "we don't have to worry about that now baby" and kissed her deeply. 

Zelda broke the kiss "I love you". 

"I love you too Zelda" said Lilith and curled up in the gingerbread chest. 

They stayed there, enjoying each other's company, sharing cigarettes and wine all night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii everyone! i hope you enjoyed this last chapter, maybe i'm not so happy with the end but i was anxious to share it. Anyway please let me know what you think, i live for comments and kudos. i hope you are well, take care and wear a mask!!! I LOVE Y'ALL  
> .  
> .  
> tw: @madamnereida


End file.
